el por que de bun-bun
by luiscario
Summary: one-shot-Cuando Lola trata de convencer Lincoln de que es muy mayor para bun-bun una historia hace que sepamos por que bun-bun es importante para el. precuela de un crossover con miraculous ladybug. informacion de wolverine Loud.


Hola soy luiscario y este es un nuevo fanfic y un one-shot/precuela de un fanfic crossover entre miraculous ladybug, y si quieren información sobre mis otros fics al final.

 **The Loud house pertenece a Chris Savino**

/

-¡dámelo!-gritaba Lola tratando de hacer fuerza suficiente para quitarle a su hermano su peluche favorito bun-bun pero Lincoln aprovechando su estatura alzaba a su peluche con una mano y con la otra mantenía a Lola apartaba-¡ya eres muy grande para un peluche!-seguía gritando.

-grita todo lo que quieras, no te voy a dar a bun-bun y no te harás más alta-dijo secamente y obviamente Lola gritara más alto llamando la atención de Lori.

-oigan literalmente no me dejan…-Lola la interrumpió.

-¡Lori dile a Lincoln que es muy mayor para tener a bun-bun y que me lo tiene que dar a mí!-Lola tuvo que callarse un rato para recuperar aire.

Lori dirigió su mirada a Lincoln y Lola mientras ponía una mirada enternecida, sin embargo los gritos de Lola llamaron la atención de las demás hermanas Loud y entre la confusión y habiendo visto Naruto, Naruto shippuden y Boruto hizo una pose de manos, dejo una figura de cartón tamaño real con un letrero de "regreso más tarde" y se escabullo entre el caos.

-¡SILENCIO!-ordeno Lori haciendo que todas se pusieran de mayor a menor.

-¡y si con esos shorts Lori parece que tiene una sandía por trasero!-grito Leni haciendo que todas se rían y Lori se agarre el trasero.

-¡Leni!-dijo muy apenada mientras trataba que no se fijaran en su trasero.

-perdón se me salió-

-total ¿qué está pasando?-dijo Lucy, obviamente todas se sobresaltaron.

-Lincoln no quiere darme a bun-bun-dijo Lola una vez se recuperó del susto, las mayores se vieron entre si y negaron con la cabeza-cómo de que no-dijo enfadada.

-se nota que no saben la historia de bun-bun y Linky-dijo Leni.

-se lo regalaron y ha crecido con él, no tienen mucha historia-dijo Lola fastidiada, mientras la demás a excepción de las mayores estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-no exactamente-dijo Lori mientras las conducía a su cuarto.

-Linky no vienes-dijo Leni a la figura de cartón, está no respondió-Lori, Linky me ignora-

-debe haberse ido al rinconcito del parque-le dijo Lori y Leni la sigue.

-bien ¿a qué se referían con eso de que bun-bun no es exactamente un regalo?-dijo Lola con los brazos cruzados y hablando por las menores.

-yo empezare-dijo Lynn y todas se sentaron alrededor de ella.

-Hace siete años Lincoln era distinto a cómo es ahora, era más revoltoso, más activo y tenía un peluche de zorro llamado diss…-

-¿y bun-bun?-dijo Lola incrédula.

-a eso voy-dijo Lynn

-Estábamos jugando en el parque a lanzarnos la pelota pero en una de esas lance la pelota muy lejos, asi que Lincoln fue por ella y cuando regreso ya había hecho una amiga ella se llamaba Connie pero Lincoln le decía "Coney "y ella tenía un peluche de conejo llamado bun-bun…-

-Linky robo a bun-bun-dijo Lana.

-no y no interrumpan-dijo Lori para evitar más interrupciones.

-Ella era muy tranquila y por lo general ella y Lincoln estaban juntos y el no dejaba que nadie aparte de su madre le diga Coney ya que él podía esconder algo tuyo y dejaba la ubicación al reverso de un dibujo de la cosa desaparecida-Lynn se interrumpió a si misma por acordarse de las veces que rompió los dibujos de Lincoln al enterarse del remplazo entre sus balones y los dibujos-sin embargo poco antes de que mama anunciara que estaba embarazada de las gemelas, la madre de Connie tuvo que irse del país y en el aeropuerto ellos intercambiaron a diss y bun-bun con la promesa de nunca olvidar al otro y volverse a ver-al terminar de contar la historia las menores y soltaron un chillido.

-entonces por eso Linky no quiere darle a nadie bun-bun-dijo Lori.

-y porque no quiere dárselo a Lola-dijo Lucy llamando la atención de todas-puede que las haya culpado porque Coney se fue-eso hizo que las gemelas se deprimieran al pensar que Lincoln las odiara.

-pues solo se deprimió-dijo Lori

/

Mientras tanto Lincoln avanzaba a un lugar oculto en el parque donde había un jardín de flores color fucsia y naranja.

-la recuerdo muy bien, a Coney ella tenía el pelo largo castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, su madre trabajaba haciendo y diseñando vestidos de novia y a ella le gustaban los arreglos florales, su color era el fucsia *suspiro* bun-bun crees que se acuerde de la promesa que hicimos.

( **Flashback** ) ( **Pov de Lincoln** )

-¿Por qué a los adultos les gusta besarse?-me dijo una joven Coney.

-no lo sé, mis hermanas dicen que es una manera de mostrar que se quieren-le dije.

-¿me quieres Linky?-me pregunto, si la quería era cómo otra hermana pero al mismo tiempo distinto me sentía distinto, se supone que los zorros y os conejos no se llevan pero me gustaba verla sonreír, de seguro es lo que siente Luan sin embargo yo no solo hacía con chistes, yo dibujaba, no volví a dibujar desde que se fue, cómo si ella fuera mi musa o algo asi.

-si-le dije también tenía curiosidad.

-entonces lo hacemos-asentí, acaricie su mejilla y la acerque a mí (cómo en las series que ve mis hermanas) y nos besamos, fue torpe, nada cómo en la tele y no duro mucho.

-sigo sin entender-dije y ella asintió.

-Linky ¿Cuándo seamos mayores nos casaremos, cierto?-me dijo.

-si-no parecía mala idea.

( **Fin del flashback** ) ( **Fin del Pov de Lincoln** )

Lincoln se terminó acostando en la hierba para después dormirse con bun-bun en sus brazos.

/

 **Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, no les gusto.**

 **Bien aquí los personajes de the Loud house que serán súper héroes en wolverine Loud**

 **Leni -miss marvel.**

 **Luna -dazzler.**

 **Bobby y Ronnie Anne- White tiger.**

 **Clyde – power man**


End file.
